Sentiments trop humains
by Glasgow
Summary: Sherlock fait l'amère expérience des sentiments humains. Sherlock/Lestrade sous-entendu.


Eh oui, encore un petit drama, désolée. Et je m'excuse aussi pour le côté OOC de mon Sherlock, j'avais simplement envie de le montrer en train de souffrir^^

Pour le pairing, c'est plus une toile de fond que quelque chose de concret.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Passant devant la fenêtre de son salon, Lestrade eut un pincement de cœur. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement ces derniers temps et il tentait d'en faire abstraction. Pas évident, pas davantage que la situation qui était la sienne depuis quelques semaines. Et pourtant tout était de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait tout provoqué, même s'il avait été poussé, s'il n'était pas le seul responsable. Pour autant, il ne se réjouissait pas de tout ça. Il devait seulement vivre avec…

Il faisait plus froid que jamais maintenant que la nuit était tombée et il pleuvait sans discontinuité. Une pluie fine, glaciale… Grelottant, trempé jusqu'aux os, le jeune homme était planter au beau milieu du trottoir, se fichant pas mal de l'inconfort. Se moquant de risquer de tomber malade, se moquant de l'inquiétude probable de son colocataire. Une seule chose lui importait désormais. Ces deux fenêtres éclairées au second étage de l'immeuble en face de lui. Ces deux fenêtres éclairées devant lesquelles passait parfois une silhouette bien connue et tant aimée. La silhouette d'un homme, le seul depuis près de six ans. Celui qui était parvenu à briser sa carapace, à entrer dans sa vie alors que tous, famille comprise, avaient toujours échoué. Mais qui était également parvenue à le rendre vulnérable. La raison pour laquelle il était là ce soir, à jouer les voyeurs au lieu de pratiquer une expérience quelconque dans la chaleur de son appartement ou d'un laboratoire de St Barth. La raison surtout pour laquelle il se sentait si triste alors même que pendant tellement longtemps ce terme lui avait semblé tant incongru.

En y réfléchissant, Lestrade avait eu un effet dévastateur sur sa personne. Avant il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour, jamais de plaisir, jamais de réel bonheur. Ces sentiments avaient été jouissifs, excitants à découvrir, à appréhender… Mais aujourd'hui, d'autres sentiments étaient là, beaucoup moins agréables cette fois. Regrets, douleur, tristesse… et ironiquement ils étaient cruellement plus forts que les précédents. Y survivre un jour lui semblait inconcevable, à plus forte raison qu'il n'était pas aussi bien armé que le commun des mortels pour y faire face.

Et se savoir responsable de toute cette situation n'arrangeait rien. Parce que c'était lui qui avait poussé Lestrade à le quitter. Une vraie vie à deux n'était pas une option pour lui, il n'avait jamais fait beaucoup d'efforts pour entrer dans une sorte de norme, laissant le policier s'en accommoder de son mieux. Et lorsque celui-ci en avait eu assez, lui-même avait précipité les choses en se montrant plus invivable que jamais. Comme pour se persuader que l'idée de cette rupture ne le touchait pas. C'était toujours plus rassurant ainsi.

Le départ définitif de Lestrade avait été inévitable et les tous premiers jours lui n'avait pas semblé touché par la situation. Jusqu'à ce que par hasard il passe à pieds ici même, dans cette rue, jetant un regard machinal vers les fenêtres de l'appartement de son ex compagnon. Voyant la silhouette furtive de celui-ci, il avait senti son cœur se briser. Les souvenirs de cette relation heureuse quoi que hors norme avaient afflué et l'avait détruit semblait-il. Bien sûr à ce moment-là il aurait pu monter s'excuser, tenter de se faire pardonner, de reprendre une vie à deux aussi normale que possible. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Lestrade avait fait son choix, lui l'acceptait et savait s'y tenir.

Alors pourquoi dans ces conditions revenait-il ici chaque soir depuis plus d'une semaine ? Voilà un mystère que son cerveau brillant était bien incapable de résoudre. Quand cela concernait Lestrade il n'était jamais en possession de tous ses moyens. Une raison peut-être pour laquelle il avait accepté de le laisser partir. A terme ce serait plus simple ainsi. Mais en attendant… Douleur, tristesse… C'était tellement fort qu'il aurait probablement accepté la mort avec soulagement.

Au lieu de la mort ce fut un taxi qui s'arrêta devant lui. Il n'y prêta pourtant pas le moindre intérêt, pas davantage qu'à l'homme qui en sorti.

John contourna le véhicule, regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Sherlock était à peine vêtu et tremblait comme une feuille. Mais le pire était son regard perdu. Impossible de reconnaître là le génial génie qui semblait habituellement si imperturbable. Cela lui brisait le cœur.

« - Sherlock, vient, souffla-t-il en le prenant par le bras. »

Le détective se laissa entraîner sans réagir vraiment. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un véritable crève-cœur à voir. Comme quoi l'amour, quoi que la plus belle chose au monde selon le médecin, pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs. Et pourtant depuis qu'il le connaissait, Watson avait régulièrement, et surtout secrètement, espéré découvrir chez son colocataire la preuve qu'il était bien humain, qu'il avait effectivement un cœur. Il faut toujours se méfier de ce que l'on souhaite disait l'adage. Cette phrase prenait tout son sens ces derniers temps. Certes Sherlock s'avérait humain, mais le prix à payer pour cette découverte était un peu trop important. L'asocial en chef manquait cruellement à John désormais.

Le trajet en taxi se fit en silence. Rien de vraiment neuf là-dedans, même lorsqu'il était parfaitement bien Holmes n'était que peu prolixe en dehors de ses enquêtes. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Baker Street, il conseilla à son ami d'aller se changer afin d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Cette fois encore le détective s'exécuta sans broncher. Décidément ce Sherlock humain était perturbant. Mais au moins pour une fois John pouvait veiller sur lui, il appréciait ce nouveau rôle. Et puis il avait la certitude que cette situation était provisoire. Une peine de cœur rien de plus, des milliers de gens s'en remettaient chaque jour.

Quand l'aîné reparu dans le salon, ce fut pour s'allonger sur le sofa. John le regarda faire avec amertume puis le recouvrit d'un plaid. Il dormirait certainement ici, autant donc qu'il soit à l'aise. Puis, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, que Sherlock de toute façon n'en aurait certainement pas toléré davantage, l'ancien soldat prit place dans son fauteuil fétiche et alluma la télévision.

Sherlock accueillit la couverture sur lui avec satisfaction. Cette chaleur retrouvée lui faisait du bien, même si à l'intérieur il faisait toujours aussi froid. Il ferma les yeux en espérant retenir les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement. Pas maintenant, souhaita-t-il de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre aujourd'hui. Rien ne méritait cet inconfort, pas même cet homme qui avait estimé qu'il serait plus heureux sans lui. Pourtant il y avait de grandes chances pour que sa volonté seule n'y suffise pas. Foutu cœur ! pensa-t-il avec virulence. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de devenait aussi humain. Il était tellement plus heureux lorsqu'il n'était pas heureux justement, puisque le bonheur ne pouvait qu'appeler ensuite le malheur. Foutue condition humaine !

THE END.


End file.
